In general, a photograph for recording a construction work is prepared by recording information of a product (piping, support, and the like) to be worked and recorded on a board such as a blackboard to show when and who constructed the product and when and who confirmed the quality of the product and simultaneously picking up the image of the product (the product to be recorded) and the information so that the photograph is associated with the information relating to the photograph. However, in this method, even if there is a mistake in the relation between the information on the board and the product to be recorded, the mistake cannot be discriminated.
Further, a lot of photographs are recorded as construction recording photographs. Recently, although digital cameras are used to take the photographs, what is recorded on the photographs is only information relating to photographing conditions such as a shutter speed and an opening of a diaphragm, and file names are record by a series of alphanumeric values automatically set by a camera main body. Thus, a person must determine which subjects are recorded in which files by obtaining the images of the subjects from the photographs recorded in the files and put the photographs in order.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technology relating to the latter problem of putting photographs in order. According to the disclosed technique, photographs can be automatically put in order in such a manner that the information relating to subjects is previously stored in a digital camera and, when the subjects are photographed by the digital camera, a worker associates the information of the photographed subjects with the photographs of the subjects. However, since the information is associated with the subjects by a person, a record itself may be mistaken or different information may be associated with the subjects with an ill-will, and thus there is a possibility that wrongdoing is performed.
RFID tags may be used to certify that data is true. An RFID tag has an ID number inherent to it and the ID number is allocated to the RFID tag when the tag is made, and thus cannot be altered. Accordingly, when RFID tags can be attached to products such as a piping and a support to certify the products acting as subjects for recording a construction work, and the information of the RFID tags can be associated with the information of the photographs of the products, it is possible to render the photographs and the subjects compatible. However, when a product different from the above product is photographed as a subject after the RFID tag information of the above product is read, the recorded data becomes false data.
The same problem may occur as to whether or not the relation between, for example, image data of an article, a person, and the like as a subject to be photographed and inherent data relating to the subject is true, in addition to works in factories, civil engineering and construction works, and the like. For example, it is more preferable to prepare data of ID photograph and a person's name so that they are compatible with each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-24982